Folhas secas
by Rairaku
Summary: Dez de outubro. Não é apenas um dia aleatório naquele calendário infame, é?


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Dez de outubro. Não é apenas um dia aleatório naquele calendário infame, é?

* * *

**Folhas secas**

* * *

_Décimo dia do décimo mês. Nada de especial além da simples coincidência que acontece uma vez a cada mês, não é?_

_Acho que é isso que a maioria pensa quando risca o calendário ao acordar, provavelmente com muita preguiça, numa fria manhã de outono. Dez de outubro._

_Olhando pela janela, a paisagem é toda amarelo castanho. Tem tanta folha no chão que não é raro ver pessoas reclamando ao varrer suas calçadas. É tão aborrecido._

Suspirando, o rapaz fecha a janela e vai para a cozinha. No pequeno armário embutido acima da pia, pega a chaleira esmaltada, abre a torneira e a enche. A seguir, acende o fogo habilmente e coloca a água para ferver. De volta ao armário, pega um copo de ramen instantâneo e o põe sobre a mesa.

_Apenas outro dia qualquer._

Encostado na pia, ele espera. Tão anormalmente paciente, ele espera. É dez de outubro, afinal.

_Está frio, muito frio._

E o vapor sai pelo orifício, e logo a chaleira apita. A água ferve, borbulha ruidosamente.

O garoto suspira novamente e passa a mão pela testa, esfrega os olhos nublados com certa força e desencosta-se da pia, dando dois passos até o fogão.

_Nada melhor que um ramen fumegante, não é?_

Sozinho. O garoto está sozinho. Para ele mesmo é o ramen, e somente para ele.

Sentando na cadeira, ele abre o lacre. Enche o copo de água quente até a marca vermelha, e fecha-o novamente.

A seguir, vira-se ligeiramente no assento e abre a gaveta atrás de si. Pega o _hashi _e volta a se aprumar no lugar, ainda que os ombros permaneçam envergados de leve, tão de leve que é quase imperceptível. Apenas olhos atentos notariam. Olhos de shinobi.

_Três minutos. _

_Dizer _"Itadakimasu"_ para o ar, de repente parece patético. Mas fazer o quê? É o hábito._

"_Itadakimasu_."

E ele começa a comer. Não voraz, não animado. Anormalmente quieto, apenas.

Depois, ele volta ao quarto. Contrariando o hábito de vestir-se antes do café, só agora ele se despe do pijama.

Calça meia-coronha, malha protetora, jaqueta, coldre de acessórios, sandálias, _hitai-ate_.

E claro, o sorriso emplastrado.

_Tudo em ordem._

E assim ele sai, para mais um dia de missões.

_Quinze minutos._

Trinta minutos.

"Quarenta e dois minutos!", a voz aguda se manifesta.

Uma hora.

Uma hora e vinte.

Uma hora e trinta e seis.

"Está atrasado!", duas vozes se manifestam e uma permanece em silêncio.

"Ah-ah, desculpe.", o recém chegado fala e, estranhamente, não se põe a dar explicações bizarras. "Não há missão, hoje o time está livre de qualquer incumbência. Façam o que quiser."

E _puff_.

Sem se despedirem, cada um dos três vai para um lado, quietamente.

_Apenas outro dia qualquer..._

_É só coincidência. Não crie esperanças. É só... Coincidência._

Sentado na beira do lago, _daquele_ lago, ele espera o dia passar, sem ao menos pensar no que o levou até lá, de modo autômato. Ocasionalmente, joga pedrinhas na água, e observa as ondas circulares que se formam. Como redemoinhos.

A manhã toda, a tarde toda. Ninguém.

Lugar deserto, afinal.

E quando o céu está da cor de suas vestes, repentinamente, a luz é bloqueada.

Contornado pelo sol, ele o olha de cima, o ar superior e desdenhoso.

_Você?!_

Suspiro.

_Sim, você... Quem mais seria?_

"Obrigado", o garoto sorri.

"Agradece o quê, dobe?"

"Nada."

Surpreendentemente, e ainda que discretamente, recebe o sorriso de volta.

_Apenas outro dia qualquer..._

_Mas é o meu aniversário. _

* * *

FIM

* * *

N/A: Depois disso, se quiser imaginar que o Sasuke não foi o único a lembrar da data e os amigos fizeram uma festa surpresa pra ele, sintam-se livres. Mas isso não quer dizer que foi isso o que aconteceu... Afinal, pra começo de conversa, quem garante que o Sasuke sabe que o niver do Naruto é 10 de outubro? Talvez ele apenas tenha notado os ombros ligeiramente curvados... Mwahahahah, eu sou má. Mas nem tanto xDD. 

Aeee, quase duas horas pra escrever pouco mais que 500 palavras. Fala se eu não sou lerda? Isso aqui ainda foi rápido, saiba. xDD

Ah, mas eu não estou reclamando da minha lerdeza... Só estou chateada porque... porque... ah, vocês sabem, aquela coisa de sempre. Não ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria e blábláblá. Muita melação de cueca, acho. De qualquer forma, achei interessante trabalhar com os verbos no presente... xDD

Ah sim, por que eu ando sumida? As outras fics? Ah, eu só dei as caras aqui porque era niver do Naruto e eu quis escrever alguma coisinha miúda pra ele... No mais, vou continuar sumida por mais alguns dias... Desculpa. Pela natureza "alegre" da fic dá pra ver como ando supimpa, neah? u.u'

Bem, se merecer review, por favor, eu e o Naruto ficaremos muito felizes, não é, Narutooo?

Naruto: siiiim! A Raku-chan é lerda e relapsa, mas ela adora vocês! É, ela adora vocês, mas parece que me odeia... Que tipo de final com múltiplas interpretações é esse?

É claro que eu te adoro, Naruto! Gosto mais de outros perso, mas te adorooo! E ora, qualquer que seja a interpretação, o Sasuke-teme se importa com você. Tudo bem que ele não é grande coisa, mas é melhor que nada xD.

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Hehehe, é isso, pessoal. Até as outras fics! (tem duas att no forno! 8D)

Rairaku  
2007-10-10


End file.
